


Surfin' USA

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grumpy Dean, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Summer Vacation, Surfing, beach, fluffy fluff, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: You had saved a guy from a sirene a while ago and his parents were so happy to have their son back that they offered you a bungalow at their resort in Florida whenever you were ready for some days off.Sam and you tricked Dean into saying ‘yes’ and now your are facing a few monsterfree days at the beach, surfing, playing beachvolleyball and having a great time in general.Warnings: Fluff…fluffy fluff! some swearing (hey, Dean is in this, so how could it go without some?) and some good old summer loving ;)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Surfin' USA

„If everybody had an ocean, across the USA,“ you were singing from the top of your lungs, earning a chuckle from the tall man riding shotgun and a growl from the grumpy man, who refused to take off his leather jacket, in the backseat.

„Come on, Dean-o! You promised!“ you said between the lyrics, sending him a broad smile through the back view mirror.

„I was drunk!“ he argued, fully knowing that you didn’t care.

„That’s why she asked you. You would have never agreed on a vacation if you were sober. Don’t be a sore loser. Some sun and waves won’t kill us. And at least we don’t have to pay for it,“ Sam tried to lift up his brother’s mood.

„Yeah! Who knew, the parents of one of the ones we saved had a fucking resort down in Florida!“ The song came to an end, so you stopped singing.

A few month ago, you saved a man from a siren and his parents were so happy, they offered you one of the bungalows in their resort whenever you needed a few days off.

Sam and you were planning this trip for a while, but you needed to catch Dean in a tipsy and world-loving mood to get his consent. When he said yes three days ago at a bar after a successful hunt, you immediately started packing.

Sun, beach, catching some waves…that was all you wanted and Sam was eager to wear his almost forgotten swim trunks again.

You even took a trip to the next city to buy all the stuff Dean might need (including speedos and sun blocker), before loading the Impala and heading down south.

„Would you please stop pouting like a toddler? One might think we forced you into a science camp or into a plane,“ you laughed, rolling down the window to catch a breeze.

You were already in Florida and had only three more hours on the road before you would arrive at the „Sunny Surf Resort“ on the east coast. It was very warm and at the last stop, you had changed into loose fitting shorts and a tank top. Sam was wearing surfer shorts and a gray muscle shirt (if not him, who could wear that and still look good?), but Dean was still in jeans, boots, flannel and his ever present leather jacket.

„I don’t like the heat,“ he kept complaining. „And there is no way, I will ever wear those swim wear you bought for me. It’s tiny and fucking orange!“

„Ten bucks, he will,“ Sam said, earning a smack on the back of his head from his older brother.

„I’m in,“ you answered, knowing you had some more decent shorts hidden in your duffel.

As you finally arrived at the resort, an elderly couple greeted you warmly and ushered you to your bungalow right at the beach. „Is your friend sick?“ the nice lady asked in a low voice, so only you could hear her.

„No, don’t worry. It’s just a onset of stubbornness,“ you laughed, admiring the beautiful surroundings.

„I see,“ she chuckled, „our Andrew is still throwing a fit when we go hiking in Autumn. They never grow out of it.“

At your combined giggling, the men in front of you turned around with questioning looks.

„I just told (Y/N) that we had arranged a small BBQ for your tonight and some surfing- and beach volleyball-lessons tomorrow. We didn’t know exactly what you would like, but golf seemed a bit odd for you young folks,“ the woman next to you explained.

She handed you two sets of keys and told you to call the reception if you would need anything. „Whatever you might need or want, it’s all on us. We can never pay you back for what you did for us.“

With that, you were left to enter your home for the next four days. It was a beautiful bungalow, painted white with dark blue accents.

Inside, you found a small kitchen with an already filled fridge, a nice living area with some comfy looking armchairs and a TV. The bathroom was small, but the shower was big enough to grand even Sam a comfortable shower.

Two rooms were waiting for you. One was furnished with two bunk beds and the other one held a king-sized bed.

Before Dean could throw his duffel on the big bed, Sam pushed him aside. „I’m not going to fit in the bunk beds, so you can either share the other room or one of you can share this one with me,“ he stated, blocking the doorway and glaring at his brother who was about to start a fight.

„Fine!“ Dean yelled, turning around and stomping into the other bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

„Looks like we are roomies,“ you grinned, too happy to hear and smell the ocean than to worry about Dean’s animosities.

Leaving your luggage in the living room, you took a beer from the fridge, kicked your shoes in a corner and went straight for the beach. It was already early evening and most of the sunbathers were gone. Sitting down, you pushed your naked feet into the warm sand, opened the bottle and looked at the incoming waves with a smile. Four whole days full of fun and relaxation, you couldn’t believe your luck.

„I don’t remember the last time, I saw a beach,“ Sam said behind you. As you turned your head, you saw an serene expression on the tall man’s face.

Sitting down next to you, he leaned his head on your shoulder. „Thank you, for tricking Dean into this. We all deserve some good times.“

„Maybe we should order some Mai Thais for him, to loosen up a bit,“ you suggested, while resting your cheek on his soft hair.

That was how Dean found you half an hour later.

„Awww…aren’t you lovely,“ he teased, standing in front of you and blocking the view. „I heard something about a BBQ earlier. So would you please interrupt your honeymoon and help me fire up the grill?“

„Definitely Mai Thais for him,“ Sam grumbled as he helped you up to follow Dean back to the bungalow.

„I’ll order a pitcher,“ you nodded, wondering what has gotten into your fellow hunter. Sam and you had always been close, but Dean hat never reacted this way. It was annoying and you felt yourself getting angry. No, there was no way, you would let Dean fucking Winchester ruin your first vacation in years. And if you had to keep feeding him cocktails all day!

When the grill was finally glowing, the ordered pitcher arrived. Dean complained a bit over „girly drinks“, but finally accepted a glass and then a second. During dinner, he had shed his leather jacket and flannel and now sat in a navy blue t-shirt and barefooted on the small terrace.

„Give him one more and he will go skinny dipping in the sea,“ Sam whispered, making you laugh.

„I heard that,“ Dean said, not moving or raising his voice. For the first time, he looked like he might enjoy this vacation, so you ruffled his hair when you went past him to go to bed.

The next morning, you woke up by a wet towel hitting you straight in the face. „Rise and shine,“ Dean yelled, making you sit up and blink.

„What the fuck?“ you cried, glaring at the short haired hunter.

„It’s time for breakfast and some surfing lessons,“ he responded, ducking as you threw the towel back at him.

„And you couldn’t just shake my shoulder because of what?“ you grumbled, untangling your legs from the sheets to get up.

„Because you and the moose looked so cuddly, I was afraid I might throw up,“ Dean shouted from the kitchen.

At least you could smell coffee and bacon, so you would spare his life…for now. Looking back at the bed on your way to the bathroom, you saw Sam, now hugging a pillow instead of you. It wasn’t the first time you woke up in his arms. Sam was a sleep-cuddler and you didn’t mind and so normally didn’t Dean.

Coming out of the bathroom in a swimsuit and a parero around your hips, you filled a mug with coffee, added milk and sugar and sat down at the kitchen bar.

Dean was standing at the stove in jeans and a black shirt, shoveling eggs and bacon on three plates.

„Soooo,“ you started, watching his outfit, „you decided to play human sauna today and not join us at surfing?“

„Not if I have to wear bright orange speedos,“ he shot back.

Hiding a grin behind the mug, you thought about your next step. Should you tell him about the swim shorts or try something else?

„You know, we each have an instructor and of what I saw at the website of this resort, most of them are quite hot girls,“ you finally said nonchalantly.

Turning around, plates in hands, Dean froze for a second as he saw your appearance. Blinking rapidly, he swallowed and moved again, setting down your breakfast in front of you.

„You look like you are one of them,“ he murmured, before quickly shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

„Hmmm…breakfast,“ Sam said, sitting down next to you in nothing but his dark green surfer shorts. You took a second or two to admire his broad chest. You’ve seen him shirtless countless times, but this look was new and it suited him.

„I like your swimsuit. You should wear something pink more often,“ Sam said between two bites, giving you an approving nod.

„I can’t wait to get a tan,“ you answered, already daydreaming about laying in the sun for a while.

„Don’t forget the sunscreen. I can help you with your back,“ your best friend offered.

„Please draw a dick with sun blocker on her back,“ Dean spat, setting his empty plate down in the sink and disappearing into the bathroom.

„Okay, we have to remove that stick from his ass,“ you stated, staring at the closed bathroom door. „Something is really wrong with him lately and I’m not going to tolerate his outbursts much longer.“

When Dean emerged from the bathroom, the bungalow was empty, but there was a pair of black swim shorts waiting for him on his bed, a note laying atop. „Come to the surfing lessons. And stop being a dick!“

Dean found Sam and you at the beach, talking to some tanned people, who were obviously your instructors, because surf boards were stuck in the sand next to them. He saw you laughing with a blond man who wore a short surfing suit and Sam listening to a dark haired beach babe, both of them waving when they spotted him.

You were having a good time with Mick. He was laid back and promised, you would be able to catch your first wave in no time when he saw you doing the balance training. He was fun, but never got too touchy, so you felt fine with him.

When Dean showed up, you were singing „Sun of Jamaica“ with Mick and doing some impromptu dance moves, smiling happily.

„Hi! You must be Dean. I’m Sandra,“ a long haired beach blond introduced herself. She was beautiful, but the older hunter wasn’t paying attention, his eyes fixed on you.

After your little dance, you got ready to get into the sea, but when you looked at Dean, you stumbled and almost fell over your own feet.

The black swim trunks you bought for him, fitted him perfectly and the sunlight showed the freckles on his shoulders.

Suddenly, a thought hit you. „Dean!“ you yelled, causing him to turn his head to you. „Did you cover yourself with sunscreen?“ He for sure would be no fun if he got a sunburn on the first day.

„Just the parts I could reach,“ he admitted, slowly coming over to you.

„I can help you with the rest,“ you heard Sandra offer, but you were already grabbing a bottle from your beach bag.

„Bend down,“ you instructed him, pouring the milk into your hands before bringing them down on his shoulders. It took you only a few moments to cover his shoulders and back, rubbing the last of the creme along his waistband.

„Thank you,“ the short haired man said in a low voice, giving you a thankful glance over his shoulder.

Before you could say anything, Mick called for you and you ran into the waves.

Surfing was fun! So much fun! Of course, you fell down a million times, but when you rode the first wave for longer than three seconds, you felt on top of the world. Three hours felt like minutes and you immediately made a new appointment with Mick for the next day.

Sam had more trouble to control his long limbs, but you saw him cheering a few times before he fell from the board.

Dean was a natural, but he didn’t seem to enjoy his triumph. Every time, his instructor tried to correct his standing, he would shake her off and do it on his own.

You were surprised that Sandra didn’t wake his charming and flirting side, but he didn’t make any attempt, even if she made cow eyes at him.

After a light lunch, you renewed your layer of sunscreen and went for some beach volleyball-lessons.

This time, Sam was the pro and you landed face down in the sand more times than you dared to count, earning chuckles and smart comments from your friends.

After two hours of diving for a ball you would never get, you were exhausted. Spreading your towel out under one of the umbrellas, you fell down on you stomach and decided to not move for a while.

A bottle of water appeared next to your head and Dean fell into the sand close to you.

„Drink, you need it,“ he simply stated.

Turning to your back, you lifted your head just enough to empty the bottle, before you let you head fall back again.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Dean scratching his head.

„Lay down and I will help you get the sand out of your hair,“ you suggested in a sleepy tone. To your surprise, he didn’t argue but turned until his head rested on you stomach, arms crossed over his belly.

With slow movements, you worked your nails over his scalp, feeling the sand fall down on you from his hair. A hum escaped Dean’s lips and he moved his shoulders to get more comfortable.

„I really like this. It reminds me of my mom, washing my hair when I was a kid,“ he whispered, taking you by surprise.

„And would you now tell me why you behaved like an assbutt since we started our trip?“ You kept your tone light, hoping he would not jump up and lock himself into his room at your question.

„I don’t know,“ Dean answered after a few minutes of silence. „It’s just like you and Sammy were planning this forever and I felt like the third wheel. You are always sticking together, laughing, cuddling. And I’m not like that. I don’t know why you dragged me with you. You could have gone without me and maybe return as a couple to the bunker.“

His head began to bounce on your stomach, because you were laughing hard. „Sam and me? Oh my Chuck!“ you snorted between fits of laughter.

Hoisting himself up on one elbow, Dean turned his head to you. „This isn’t funny! The way you sat at the beach yesterday or how you take care of each others sunscreen. You are like a couple and I feel like I’m stopping you from being together.“

You laughter increased as you tried to see Sam and you together. After a while, you managed to catch your breath.

„You’re such a doofus! Sam and me are friends. Very close ones, but he is like a brother to me. I have no desire to see him naked,“ you finally stated.

„But he’s the only one you look at,“ Dean shot back, his green eyes glowing.

„He’s not. But I’ll give you some time to figure out why there were not only speedos for you or why you didn’t catch a sunburn today. I’m going to have dinner tonight with Mick and Anna, that was Sam’s instructor, and Sam. You’ll have the bungalow for yourself for the evening, maybe you’ll get an epiphany.“

With those words, you got up, took your towel and marched over to the bungalow to take a shower and change for dinner.

Dinner at the restaurant of the resort was fantastic. You had scallops, steak and some cake and enjoyed the evening with your best friend, your new friends and a great band playing in the background.

When the last crumb of your cake was gone, Mick stood up, bowed and ushered you to the dance floor.

When the band played „You’re the one that I want“, you jumped into some rock ‘n’ roll moves and let Mick spin you around like a whipping top. Midway, you changed partners and it was now Sam’s turn to move you around and lift you up.

You were ready to return to your table and have a glass of water, when the band started „Summer loving“ and a warm hand caught your wrist.

Turning around, you were met by green eyes. „Would you please dance with me?“ Dean asked, looking mouthwatering in his blue jeans and simple white t-shirt.

Without a word, you followed him back to the dance floor, where he put his arms around you.

Swaying to the music, your mind was busy putting you both into the movie „Grease“. You would love to be his Sandra Dee, but he would probably never notice you like that, because he was always chasing the next skirt.

„I’m sorry for being an asshole,“ Dean whispered close to your ear. „I didn’t mean to ruin the vacation.“

Giving him a short smile, you waited for your fellow hunter to go on.

„I think…I hope I figured out what you told me earlier…“ Dean mumbled, turning his head so he could watch your face.

„You are not in love with Sam…but maybe…you…and I…we could…“ The poor man was stuttering and before he could finish his sentence, the song ended and the crowd around you started jumping to an ultimate party hit.

With a last glance at you, Dean suddenly closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he kissed your hand, turned around and vanished into the darkness.

„Shit!“ you cursed, stomping down your foot. Before you could follow Dean, Mick was back on the floor, throwing an arm around your shoulders and tried to jump with you to the beat.

Because your drama-tank was more than filled for one day, you decided to let Dean go for the moment and threw yourself into the party.

When you arrived at the bungalow late at night, you found Dean already sleeping and Sam was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging your shoulders, you changed into your short pajamas, fell down on the big bed, spread out your limbs and dozed off within seconds.

The next morning, you woke up, by someone drawing symbols into the skin of your naked arm and a humming. Opening one eye slowly, you were met with the most surprising view. Dean was sitting next to you, caressing your arm and humming “Surfin’ USA” with a smile on his face.

“Pinch me,” you spoke into your pillow. “This is either a dream or some parasite took over your body.”

Dean just laughed, slapped your behind and vanished into the kitchen. “We’ll have breakfast outside, so we can enjoy Sam’s walk of shame,” he called.

In the bathroom, you checked your reflection for any signs you might have hit your head last night without noticing, so you were hallucinating now.

No bruises or swellings.

“Damn,” you whispered, a grin slowly spreading over your face. Dean was really good-humored and the light sting in your butt was proof you didn’t just dream it.

At the terrace, the table was set for two and Dean had opened a parasol shield you from the already burning sun.

“Did you have a good time last night?” the older Winchester asked.

“Huh?” you replied, not really listening, because you were too busy staring at his feet. Was he actually wearing flip flops?

“You. Dancing. Fun?” he repeated slowly, a smirk playing around his lips.

“Oh. Yes. Yeah.” you stuttered. After a sip of coffee, you looked into Dean’s green eyes and said with a small smile , “I especially liked that one dance I had with this guy who looked like that handsome friend of mine. But it must have been a doppelganger, because said friend never dances or says things like the guy did.”

Dean cleared his throat, one hand rubbing his neck, as Sam walked around the corner, still in his clothes from the former night.

As much as you loved him, at this moment you wished you could beam him to the moon…or at least back into Anna’s bed.

“Well, Sammy, I don’t have to ask, if you enjoyed you night,” Dean teased his sibling, earning a sheepish grin.

Sam fell down in a chair next to you and took the mug out of your hands, downing the coffee in three big gulps.

“Hey! Was your performance so bad, Anna didn’t even offer you some coffee in the morning?” you mocked your best friend.

At his growl, you quickly jumped out of his reach and hid behind Dean. “Good thing, I have another surf-lesson and you are clearly too tired to chase me,” you laughed as you got inside to get a towel and sunscreen.

“Let me help you,” Dean was suddenly by your side, taking the lotion from you and beginning to cover your back with gentle movements.

“You’re good to go,” he finally stated. “If you want to, we can spend some time at the beach when you are done surfing.”

With a nod and a smile, you were out of the bungalow, waving at your exhausted friend on your way to the beach.

A few hours later, you stumbled out of the water and towards the already waiting Dean. You had seen him earlier with a parasol and a bag and he had spend the last hour watching you catch waves.

“You are getting better with each try,” he praised you, as you fell down on the offered beach towel next to him. Closing your eyes, you relaxed the muscles that were still a bit sore from yesterday.

You must have dozed off, because the next thing you registered was something cold landing on your stomach. With a yelp, you sat up, seeing a water bottle rolling into the sand.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t resist,” Dean laughed at your glare. “Don’t kill me, I have watermelon as a peace offering.”

With an outstretched hand, you silently demanded a slice of the fruity treat.

Of course, you made a mess. How the hell did some people manage eating watermelon without dribbling sticky juice over themselves? You had never managed this task.

You caught Dean staring at a drop that fell from your lips onto your chest and ran into your swimsuit.

“See something you like?” you teased, enjoying his reaction.

“Uh…I…,” Dean gulped, before closing his eyes for a moment. When he looked at you again, there was a spark dancing in his green orbs.

Before you had a chance to protest, the strong man had picked you up, thrown you over his shoulder and was running straight into the water.

'His ass looks really nice in those swim trunks I bought,’ was the last thought before you went under.

Surfacing, you immediately jumped at the dark haired hunter, trying to push him under water. Sadly, his arms were longer and his muscles stronger, so all you did was wasting time and energy.

“Come on, don’t pout. I was just doing you a favor,” Dean said, giving you his best innocent smile.

“Pffft…as if. You’re simply a six year old in a man’s body,” you grinned, not really being mad at your fellow hunter. “And because I’m tired and not sticky anymore, you’ll give me a piggyback-ride to the bungalow.”

With your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck, Dean carried you the short distance to your terrace and set you down on one of the chairs in the living room.

“Thank you, sir.”

“It was my pleasure, milady.”

Dean went back to the beach to grab your belongings and you decided to take a quick shower to get the salt out of your hair.

When you came out, Dean was gone, leaving a note on the table that he was in need for some ice cream and Sam was soundly asleep in your shared bedroom.

You threw your wet swimsuit over a chair outside and got yourself comfortable with a book and some sugary pop on a sun lounger.

Two peaceful hours later, Dean returned from the main building with a big bag in his hands.

“They have a room full of arcade games and some pool tables. A ten-year old beat me at street fighter. We should so go there after dinner,” he was practically bouncing in delight.

“Sounds fun. I’m in,” you closed your book and looked at the bag longingly. “Please tell me you have food in this. I’m starving.”

“What do you think about grilled seafood?” Dean suggested in a seducing tone.

“Wonderful,” you sighed.

“And French baguette with garlic butter,” his tone became even lower.

“Heavenly,” you purred.

“And chocolate covered fruits for dessert,” Dean was leaning towards you a bit, licking his lips.

Your response was a moan, that was interrupted by Sam. “What the hell? How many years have I been sleeping? And have I woken up in another one of Gabriel’s porn worlds?”

The tall man was looking from you to his brother with a frown.

“I thought, you’ve been there last night,” Dean winked and walked past his sibling to drop the food at the kitchen counter.

“I don’t know what happened to him, but since he found out we are not secretly in love, he loosened up. A lot,” you whispered at your best fiend who had sat down at the foot of your sun lounger.

“I’ve been telling him that for months now, but he never believed me. Maybe he…” You never got the chance to hear what Sam was about to say, because Dean came back outside to fire up the grill.

“You coming with us later for some pool and flipper?” Dean asked, without looking up from his task.

“Uhmm…I would love to but…you know…there is this bonfire tonight and…” the long haired man rubbed a hand over his blushing face.

“…and you’re going there with Anna,” you finished his sentence, patting his shoulder in understanding. “Have fun with her. I’m sure I won’t need your help to beat your brother in a game.”

“Yeah…we’ll see about that later,” Dean snorted, busying himself with scallops, fish and calamari.

“Since when do you know how to cook this stuff?” Sam wondered, watching him marinating the tuna with olive oil and some herbs.

“I met the chef when I picked the stuff up at the kitchen,” Dean simply said, ignoring the looks Sam exchanged with you.

“Would the two of you stop staring and doing something useful, like setting the table and opening the bottle of white wine, the chef insisted on!”

About an hour later, Sam had showered and dressed in khaki shorts and a short sleeved white button down, while you had set the table as neat as you could and even have added a few candles, you found in a cupboard.

Sam and you were enjoying your fist glass of the crisp wine when Dean set down a giant plate in the middle of the table.

With a small cry of joy, you filled your plate with the heavenly looking seafood and helped yourself to some slices of the perfect baguette and a generous piece of garlic butter, before passing the small bowl at Sam, who sat it down without taking any.

“Ah, not wanting to scare the girl away with a smelly breath,” you grinned as you spread a thick layer onto a piece of bread.

“You better make an effort then, because if you have to return to the bungalow, we will be here, scaring any vampire or mosquito away,” Dean added, mimicking your actions and raising his garlic bread in a toast.

Right after dinner, Sam went off to meet Anna, so Dean and you were left cleaning up.

“Are you ever going to finish your talk from last night or this morning,” you suddenly asked, dropping the dirty dishes in the sink.

Dean looked at you for a long moment and you could practically see him thinking.

“Maybe later. Providing that you really manage to win against me in a game of my choice.”

“Deal. Let’s go, before you have second thoughts,” you stated, grabbing the keys from the counter and gesturing at the door.

“Hadouken!” you yelled, sending Dean’s avatar to the ground.

“Sonofabitch,” the green eyed man swore, looking in disbelief at the monitor of the arcade game. “How can you remember every fucking special attack of this game?”

“Your first fault was to let me pick Ryu,” you explained with a proud smirk. “And the second one was to choose the game I spend countless hours on my game boy with, when I was a child.”

“Rematch?” Dean asked with pleading eyes.

“No. I’m not going to give you a way out. But you can spill the beans over a beer and some pool,” you said, already walking over to one of the green tables, looking for a decent queue.

When you lined up for the first shot, Dean came over with two bottles of beer and a nervous expression.

At his rushed words, you missed your shot and the white ball jumped off the table and rolled under the next one.

“Say again,” you demanded, not believing what you just heard with your own ears. “And a bit slower.”

With a sigh, Dean opened his mouth again. “I was jealous.”

A million questions ran through your mind and you picked a random one to ask aloud.

“And now, you finally believe that I’m not going to steal your brother and drag him away from you?”

At your question, Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Try again,” he muttered, crouching down, to collect the white ball.

Gently pushing you to the side, he lined up for a shot himself and sunk a full orange ball in a corner.

Standing tall again, he turned to you, taking in your huge eyes and gaping mouth.

“I really have to say this, hm?” he asked slowly, wrapping one arm around your waist.

Closing your mouth, you just nodded, not daring to blink, because this moment might just vanish.

“I’m not afraid of loosing Sam to you. I was afraid I would loose you to my brother. I found out one day that you sneaked into my life and my heart. Around all those barriers I have built up over the years. You were no longer a fellow hunter or part of the family. You became my sun and I don’t know if I could cope with an entire life of darkness.”

Your reaction was not planned. You just saw yourself rising your balled fist and hitting Dean hard in the chest. Your lips parted and you hissed “You fucking asshole!”

Stumbling back, Dean looked at you in shock.

You felt a tear rolling down your cheek as you yelled at the man in front of you. “You damn idiot! You moron! You…you..ASSBUTT!” you screamed, stepping closer to him.

Dean was raising his hands, ready to take any blow you might throw at him. Instead, he found himself wobble as you wrapped yourself around his broad frame, fisting the fabric of his shirt between his shoulders.

Slowly and very careful, Dean brought his arms down and put them around you, hugging you to him. Until he heard you whisper against his chest, he was lost and didn’t know what you were doing.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Why did you decided to be a dick and bitch around like a prom queen for weeks? If I just had the slightest idea…”

You felt Dean relax under your touch and gently rub your back. “I’m sorry,” he said, nuzzling his cheek into your hair.

Leaning back to look at him, you gave him a watery smile. “You better be! Because I could have done this weeks if not months ago.” With that, you put one hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to you until you were able to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

The softness quickly changed into hunger and passion. The sound of the queue hitting the floor was what stopped you of giving the mainly under aged watchers a show.

“We should probably leave,” you grinned, a blush heating up your face.

Dean just took your hand and dragged you out of the arcade hall and into the starry night.

It took you almost an hour to get back to the bungalow, because you had to stop every few steps to kiss again and stare at each other in wonder.

Finally back at you part-time home, Dean let go of you. “I know it is too early to say the magical words, but I care too much for you to ruin this by rushing this,” he gestured between the two of you. “And I really don’t want you to feel pushed. So maybe we should just sit outside for a while, have another bottle of that wine and…I don’t know…talk? Or say nothing at all?”

Taking his hand, you slowly walked backwards towards the bedroom door. “I think, we’ve wasted enough time. And we have this big bed waiting for us…” your tone was seductive and you looked up at him with blown pupils.

In the blink of an eye, Dean was pulling you into his arms and reaching around you for the door handle. He might have been an idiot, but he would not be dumb enough to let this chance slip through his fingers…not if he could have them on or in you.

Sam’s scream woke you up around noon the following day. “Bloody hell!” the younger brother yelled, shutting the door again with a loud bang.

“We should probably test him with silver,” you chuckled, turning around in the arms of the naked man you spent the night with, smiling at the sight of sleep clouded green eyes. “His reaction to the smell of garlic is alarming.”


End file.
